Archery releases hold a bowstring while an archer is pulling on the release to draw the bowstring. The archery release enables the archer to smoothly and consistently draw back the bowstring and release the bowstring for consistent and repeatable arrow flight.
Common archery releases include the back-tension release and the trigger release.
A back-tension release typically includes a rigid handle, a release head, and a pawl release mechanism mounted in the release head that is actuated by displacement of the release. The archer's fingers gripping the handle remain stationary on the handle during the draw to prevent premature release of the bowstring. Slight rotation of the back-tension release causes the pawl mechanism to disengage the bowstring and shoot the arrow.
For example, the back-tension release disclosed in Kelly et al. U.S. Pat. No. 9,255,762 discloses a back-tension release in which a distal end of the rigid handle is moved in a backwards direction to generate the rotation needed for releasing the bowstring. A thumb barrel is attached near the opposite end of the handle and is pressed against by the archer's thumb to initiate the rotation of the release.
A trigger release includes a trigger mechanism having an exposed trigger that typically actuate a hook or jaws movably connected to the release head. The archer engages the trigger with a finger of the hand holding the handle to disengage the bowstring. A trigger release in typical embodiments is designed for actuation by the thumb (a thumb trigger release) or by the index finger (an index finger trigger release) in moving or tripping the trigger.
Because a trigger release is actuated by displacement of the trigger and not displacement of the release itself, known trigger releases do not include a thumb barrel for generating rotation of the release.